The Hive
= The Hive = The Hive is a chat room on Kong that is full of very lively regular users, so don't expect to go there for peace and quiet. Come on in, join in the convo, and prepare for an interesting time. If you plan to troll, you're always welcome to leave, but if you stay and troll, prepare to be mocked and ridiculed by the regs. (And then silenced.) The Hive serves as a new chat room for League of Gamers chatters after two influential regs at the League of Gamers were given mod powers, along with ownership of chat rooms. Half of the regular population of the League of Gamers moved to the Hive. []=All. "Remember, if it ain't worth the buzz, it ain't worth the Hive." -Revo- =Users= Mods MSTaylor is credited with making the new Hive drop.io: http://drop.io/TheHive, and was also the previous owner of the Hive. Potshotlynxlynx is the current owner of The Hive. Boyblue AjaxNeron AecTalek GwenWilliams Made this Wiki and is married to MSTaylor Regular Users 'Regs' AecTalek AjaxNeron asmodous Aquasaurious Benpeck41 BobDylan ckoz coolrich2 doc1610 FastPplz Feninakilt googoolyeye GuyTheBloody GigglesMcKenzie hihot iRevo holycrapacolaham NODcepter OwnedYew Pawncakes petesahooligan Pyschodelic636 ResidentEvilMan Shamen Skatagirrl shroudmysteryinc SpacePiratePhil snape007 TheWhiteAngel tissue55555 Tubey Venturakid94 (Who is sad that his name wasn't here) Yishan Zerris And many, MANY more. If you're not on the list, please add your name in alpha order. Informative Worthy Information about Notable Regulars AjaxNeron The Hive's mascot "The Banhammer" and a regular member who is now a Moderator. BobDylan BobDylan is just your average "Joe Six-Pack", except not really. He's an eccentric, paranoid, kongregateer(patent pending.) Divinefury Divinefury has came into a non-profit business of making badge avatars for other users. GigglesMcKenzie GigglesMcKenzie tends to Laugh quite a bit. Oddly enough this is not the source of Giggles' Kongregate username. Experienced gamer, with a past marked with pain for he was in Log googoolyeye googoolyeye is new to The Hive, partly because some of the regulars made him "onnnnee offff ussss", and partly because he's stalking AecTalek. :o He is the creator and host of K.O.N.G., a gaming competition held in the forums, and is co-host of Konguest, another competition. Goo is fairly active in the forums, with a little more than 2000 posts. That no-life....XP GwenWilliams GwenWilliams is the mom of The Hive. hihot hihot is a regular that was not here for about 3 months but is back and a very welecome member to the hive and helps the hive against the spammers and the rest of the bad guys. iRevo iRevo has a long history in a short period of time. Originally hailing from Road Scholars, he has traveled all over Kong just too see the different aspects of the community. He is known for his iPuns, unexpected RP entrances, and his oh-so,not-so sexual wits. Owner and senior bartender of The Hive Bar("The BEEr") and co-owner of the Village Bar("Club V"). moomoomoomoo moomoomoomoo is resident crappy games developer and half spammer. He also delivers milk to the hungry children of Africa. NODcepter NODcepter widely known throughout the Hive for his temper, random comments, and just plain straight insanity. Causes riots and multiple fights. Originally from Greed his trolling abilities are now more geared towards cleaning up the Hive and bullying Skatagirrl/Beth Added information from TheWhiteAngel: He's an alkymaholic german DJ whose music sucks, there, I sum it up pretty good. nutcase07 A troll-turned-role model, nutcase07 spreads spontaneity to the Hive by making unique entrances, and retaliating against any troll he can mouth off (Of couse, when there are no mods around...). His sister, xxKari, makes appearances in The Hive during her spare time. Or when nutcase07 is not on the computer. pastrypuff pastrypuff does not really bake. Retribute Retribute sure does want to be YOUR superior... Shram The Norwegian king of The Hive who loves to play games and is always a laugh. (Suspicion that he likes men) Skatagirrl You can never fail to have an interesting conversation with Skatagirrl. She is also known for sitting in the only corner in the chat... is it shaped like a teardrop or something? She's funny and says alot of random stuff aswell as being one of the coolest people you will ever meet. If you do ever talk to her don't get on her bad side or piss her off as she is known to have a violent temper. Shes just totally awsome and always will be. Also the new thng to call her is Beth as that her name but PLEASE don't wear it out. TheWhiteAngel TheWhiteAngelA 13 year old male, independent artist and game developer. Respect your elders! Tubey Known for his epic art, and random conversation, Tubey is thought to actually control a small army of mods that do his bidding and feed him trolls. =Games Inspired by the Hive= The Hive Chat The Hive Chat by crispychipmunk DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 DOWN WITH TEH HIVE!!!!111111111 by moomoomoomoo Hive Maze Game Hive Maze Game by arseface X-treme Pong the Hive Edition X-treme Pong the Hive edition by AjaxNeron =Webpages Inspired by the Hive and related Chat Rooms= The Hive drop.io drop.io/TheHive was created by MSTaylor so the Hive regs could post their pics so other people could see what they look like. The League of Gamers Blog leagueofgamers.blogspot.com/ was created by nutcase07, but it quickly ended due to lack of popularity. It's posts mysteriously disappeared... Hive, The Hive, The Hive